To Set Things Right
by UnderlandFox-0
Summary: So many years had gone by, and his memories had gone with it. He'd forgotten who he was, what he was. He couldn't remember those voices anymore, not even their names. That is, until a blast of uncontrolled Reiatsu brings his own powers back from near extinction, and his memory flooding back with them. Katashi has awakened, and he now searches for his Kyūseishu.


Chapter 1: Imprisonment

 **I must warn any who read that this will have Yaoi. If you do not like, do not read. And please, kindly keep your complaints of such things to yourself. I have very little care and patience to read a complaint to something you had been pre-warned about. If you read this and still complain, I'd imagine you must not have better things to do than to whine about simple writing that somehow insults you simply because it has something you do not agree on, and really must suggest that you grow the hell up.  
Along with the Yaoi, however, there shall be het and possibly even Yuri. I cannot put up a poll just yet, as I have a single vote on a certain one that has three ties and must be broken or decided before I can place another. **

**To those of you who read and like the content of this story so far, I must thank you sincerely. To be quite frank, I do not have a plan for this story. Not even a simple outline is made. I do not know what I want to happen, nor do I know how to go about it. I do know that I ended up with a dream with a particular ship or two and so wanted to see if I could write something conceivable that would suggest they could somehow come together. This is the result of that, so the details are not very filled save for the past of one of the characters.**

 **I beseech anyone with proper grammar and a good eye to please be my beta. I tend to type exceedingly quick and as such end up making several mistakes. Also, having one or multiple betas allows for more ideas to flow, so I would very much like for anyone who would be willing to help me create my stories, as I have a Naruto fanfic up at the moment that I am stagnating in. I have one Beta for that story, but more never hurt.**

* * *

 _He couldn't remember their voices anymore. He could see their faces, feel the emotions at being around them…but he couldn't hear what they said to him. He couldn't remember why they brought him so much contentment._

 _One millennia had passed. He could tell at least that much. But, he couldn't tell what had changed. The darkness hadn't budged once in all that time, and he could feel that his body had stopped aging entirely, but he had forgotten why. Who was he? What was he? Spending so long alone, he couldn't be bothered to remember. He recalled back to that first day, startlingly clear despite his memory problems. The pain, the rage, the_ _ **loss**_ ; _he remembered every bit off it, but he couldn't remember what caused it. Only one face popped into his mind, one covered in an arrogant, victorious sneer as darkness closed in on him. There was something wrong with that face, though..Something off…  
Pain racked his body, merely another thing to happen to him in this darkness. It had begun some time ago, always random, always at different strengths. In the beginning, they had been small; so insignificant, like a mosquito bite. And then, they had changed. So unexpectedly that the first time such sharp pain had stabbed through him, he'd been unprepared. He'd spent uncounted hours writhing and crying out in pain, his body bent at certain points in agony, until he had shut down. He could vaguely remember a saying that said that in times of great pain, the mind shuts down and the body numbs to escape the agony. The receptors for each nerve are shut down and the mind enters a hyper sleep reality where one can imagine they are free from the agony. He had experienced that first hand that time, coming back to himself sometime later. The pain that followed was always sharp from then on, but it was nothing like the first time._

 _And then, everything changed._

 _He'd felt that blinding pain once again, even stronger this time, until it had vanished completely. Before he could gather his wits, a pressure had crashed against him, one that nearly killed him. That pressure had awakened something, though. Something dark yet light, balanced but chaotic, had come from the deepest recesses of his soul and spread throughout his body until the pressure had vanished under the new presence. A crack tore through his confinement, and that was what he'd never known he needed to do. It all came flying back: fighting, losing everyone, striking a final blow to his enemy, another sealing him away. He could remember their voices, could remember their names._

 _He knew what he was. He knew_ _ **who**_ _he was._

 _And as he broke through the rest of his cage, Katashi Yasei vowed to find the one who had given him back his memories. He vowed to take that pain, the sharp stabs and small pinpricks, and destroy it. For the one who had freed him, he would destroy the universe itself if they but asked it of him. He was no longer alone, no longer afraid, and no longer docile. Now, the dragon and the demon were united, guiding the human back to the glory it had been._

 **"** **Wait for me. I am coming to find you,** **Kyūseishu."**

And so, the monster of Kodachi Island has been unleashed upon Karakura, searching for its savior.


End file.
